Antinomie
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Fei Wong Reed/Yuuko. Two figures meet to discuss inevitability and its impact.


Antinomie  
By SMYGO4EVA

The dimension was ever-changing, just as fate was to every individual in the waking world.

Every fate is different and there is no such thing as happenstance or just a coincidence. No, this was inevitability, that it was destiny that would let a certain event occur and be predetermined.

Yuuko wasn't really surprised that Fei Wong Reed had tried to tamper with hitsuzen. She knew that it was in his nature. If he didn't have something, he would tear the tapestry of time in order to achieve his own wishes, even at the cost of others. It seemed as if he had no heart, nothing keeping him or tying him to the emotions of those around him, only living for his cold ambitions, and vying to surpass his relative Clow Reed once and for all.

It was his ambitions that would be his eventual downfall.

She knew that internally, there was something he had to gain in surpassing Clow Reed. What is was Yuuko was not sure about.

Was it attention?

Or was it something deeper than she thought…

"It has been a while since we had crossed paths, Fei Wong Reed." The woman called the Dimensional Witch stood still as she saw the man who known as the Master stand a few feet away from her.

"Likewise, Dimensional Witch. It has been too long since we last saw each other face to face, far too long. " Fei Wong spoke with a deliberate tone in his voice, a shimmer of light reflecting upon his monocle.

The witch looked momentarily dismayed, seeing the light upon the glass as something else entirely. It was true. Nothing was as it seemed.

"I see you have been up to your old tricks again, Reed. Might I ask what you intent to do with the travelers that you observe so much?" She kept her eyes half-lidded, as if to show disinterest. She already knew what his plans were. Not that he would ever tell her of his intentions anyway.

"You may ask, dear Witch, but I don't know if you'd like the answer." Fei Wong replied, his words not betraying his disposition. Not even an octave rose when he spoke – while it did not seem automated, he was careful not to show any strong form of emotion when he talked – he would save that for when he finally achieved his goal.

Yuuko didn't expect anything less. A curt smile rose upon her face as she said, "I see. If you won't answer my first question, I'll give you another one."

"As you wish."

The words that she had spoken many times now came from Fei Wong's mouth.

How amusing.

"What do you think about inevitability? Do you think it exists, or do you think that free will is what drives us as human beings, and otherwise? I'm sure you already know my opinion on the matter." Yuuko couldn't help but notice how suddenly and quickly Fei Wong reacted to the question. For a split second, she thought she could see a hint of a quiver in his lip, a sign that he had thought he had conned her, a sign that his smile could keep on growing. A sign that he thought he had won.

It was very amusing to see.

So he was vulnerable after all.

He closed his eyes, tilted his head. "I don't believe I've ever been asked such a question…I believe that what you do impacts you for the rest of your days, whether you like it or not. I believe that if you choose to do something, you should be wary of the consequences that may follow you. I believe that as things happen, they stay ever changing, would they not?"

Now the Dimensional Witch had to suppress her own reactions. "You bring up a very good point – Fei Wong. I suppose we're not as different as I thought we were. I look forward to when we will meet again."

In response, The Master glanced at Yuuko from the corner of his eye. "Yes indeed. We should do this again…very soon."

With that, the shadows started to collect once again between them, the Dimensional Witch and the Master, so much so that after a moment's notice, neither of them could see the other. Once the cloud cleared, they had disappeared, back to their own worlds and their own surroundings, their frames of mind still different, yet alike within the confines of their own thoughts and actions.

Yes, the antinomy of that would be very interesting to see.


End file.
